As technology advances, touch panels have been widely applied to various kinds of consumer electronics, such as portable electronic, products including smart phones, tablet computers, cameras, electronic books, MPEG-1 audio layer-3 (MP3) players, etc., or applied to display screens for operating and controlling equipments.
Currently, some conventional touch panels are equipped with pressure sensor electrodes for detecting a touch pressure value generated by a user's touch. However, the touch sensor electrodes are disposed above or under the pressure sensor electrodes, which is disadvantageous to the requirement for the touch panel to have a thin and lightweight structure in its entirety.